


A face to match that voice

by kunehonim



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14265252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunehonim/pseuds/kunehonim
Summary: It only takes one simple act of good for one person to make a permanent mark in someone's life.





	A face to match that voice

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Being the late night DJ for their university radio station, Sehun relished the fact that he can come in his pajamas and not have anyone care. He only wished that the rest of the staff mentioned how campus heartthrob Yoon Jeonghan was his guest for tonight.
> 
>  **note:** Hi there! this is my first take on a JeongHun fic~ I'd like to say my thanks for this adorable prompt, as it's the first thing that caught my attention~ Never did I imagine I'd be writing for JeongHun as I enjoyed only watching from the sidelines, but here I am now~ Also, to the wonderful mods of this fest, thank you for your patience and understanding  <3 I hope you guys enjoy my entry!

It was raining that afternoon when Sehun set his alarm for 8:30pm. His clothes litter his quaint room for one, a couple of cups of coffee line up on his desk; on the side, his laptop lights up the dark room, a word file remains open.

It’s a Saturday, Sehun’s one and only subject has ended early after the professor deemed it was enough for lessons. He didn’t waste much time to get out of the campus, turning down Chanyeol’s invitation to go out for lunch while he waited for Baekhyun to finish with his own classes.

As much as Sehun wanted to accompany his best friend, the junior had to say no. He had some reading to catch up to, and some browsing to do that afternoon. Despite the fact that all Sehun wanted to do was sleep, he had to get things done before he actually did; and so he was stuck in front of his laptop listing information and sources which he thought would be of use for him that evening.

Sleep is for the weak, most college students say.

But if you’re someone like Oh Sehun, a radio jock, pretty sure you’d hold your tongue on that thought.

 

It hasn’t been long since Sehun was given a new schedule. They used to do cycles, but when the new adviser joined the committee- one who _actually_ has an experience in the field, things began to settle down in their organization.

Chanyeol who takes over the station during lunch breaks, used to have to be excused for classes every single time, but because of the schedule being finally laid out and equally distributed among the members, they somehow managed to work around the dilemma, with the whole school board backing them up. After all, each organization in campus functions very much like they do in the outside world. It was a pretty hands-on campus, they get trained for what they’re studying.

One of the many things that Sehun liked in being a radio jock, was that he had his own programme. Merely on probation when he first became a part of the whole thing, Sehun had used some of his time getting to the booths before anyone else had come in. He used to play around in one of the booths and record himself on, just messing around and relishing the fact that he’s one step closer to his dream job. It’s when their organization head came in and saw him, whilst he was quietly reading through some of the old scripts that were meant to be put away, Oh Sehun had captured an audience, and just like that, he’s made his way to where he is now.

Sehun’s new schedule is set in the evening cycle. His previously-named programme, ‘Child’ s Play’ used to be on his lunch breaks, which was right after Chanyeol’s programme.

In it, he entertained many of the simplest things, a word of advice, a student who sought some cheering up, even those who just wanted to give a shout-out to someone for doing a good deed. It was “child’s play” in a way that many of Sehun’s content were related to light-hearted subjects, even those who’d simply confess to someone bravely, Sehun allowed to be aired. He just had to make sure that there was nothing too heavy, after all, it’s been a while since he’s been given free reign for his programme since students seemed so interested in what he brings. He liked to claim that his programme was a variety of sorts.

It was a few nights ago since Sehun had announced the change in his time slot to his listeners. While some had expressed how sad they were now that they won’t be able to tune in due to early classes, others have expressed their eagerness to stay on despite the late schedule he’s been given.

In his new time slot was also a newly-named programme under his wing, Evening Breeze. The programme seemed to have taken in a lot of the sophomores according to a feedback sheet that Sehun had been handed just the night before. Maybe it was due to the schedule, maybe due to the fact that so many students of that specific level have been coming in to seek refuge, other times comfort. It’s taken a different turn though, as Sehun have been entertaining more and more students who liked to talk about themselves, or chat with him seeking love advices.

Sehun would like to think that he’s not the best person to seek help for that specific department, but because of the experience he’s gained from his past programme, he’s been encouraged by their management to just ‘wing it’.

Emotions were always the hardest to deal with, and he didn’t see himself as someone who was eligible to be giving out advices if he’d be honest, but sometimes, when the whole world is asleep with very few to listen, Sehun is thankful for being able to reach into someone’s heart with words coming from his own, and maybe one way or another, be able to help them even if by just a bit.

It’s one of the biggest reasons as to why Sehun loves the job. Though he may not be able to put a face into every voice he’s heard over the course of three years that he’s been a radio jock, the idea of reaching and touching so many lives has always been the best thing—being able to give back—it always brings a smile on Sehun’s face when the memory of why he kept going hits him.

 

Sehun finds himself well-rested when his phone blares into his room. It’s 10:25 in the evening, right on the dot.

He gets up with no difficulties, everything in his system refreshed and ready for the evening session. The information he’s been reading up on just before his nap is still in his mind and he easily recalls each and every important bits. The junior doesn’t take much time getting himself ready. Usually Sehun leaves in the same clothes he slept in; there weren’t many people around in the studio during this time, and most of them have been doing the same, having been familiar with each other already. They treat the broadcasting station like a second home, and Sehun having spent a long time in it, has everyone’s understanding about his sad excuse of a choice of fashion. They just gave up trying to tell him to dress up really, and he’s been happy over it when they did.

Last night’s Open Air session left Sehun with refreshed memories. His listeners that time tuned in not because they wanted to vent or be heard. In rare moments, they give Sehun his own time to speak to them and he did it the same way that they usually would.

His listeners usually asked him questions through the web board in his forum, and though he could get picky with the questions being asked, he chooses ones that he could pour his heart into. It’s why when one of them asked how he ever started, Sehun couldn’t help but tell them all about it.

He didn’t’ really have any goal when he first stepped into their university. He just wanted to finish what he could and get a good paying job and move on. They say it’s alright to feel lost in that period of time, they say it’s why people go to school anyways—to find themselves in that journey—Sehun didn’t believe that at first, but he found something he liked doing anyways. And that was when he mindlessly applied to the university broadcasting station. He started off as an errand boy, likely because he didn’t really give off the much-needed enthusiasm for the role. He usually came on time and left on time, did what he had to do and only spoke when asked.

Sehun wasn’t his best person when he began, he’ll admit. He wasn’t fit for the job, but he liked watching it happen. It wasn’t like it just sprang up to him and he thought that he wanted to do it. He was there to observe, to watching things happen, to see it develop.

And along that development, was the heightening of interest in him. It piqued his curiosity that he gradually began staying longer, listening more and coming into booths to watch the jock speak comically into the huge microphone in front of his face.

Sehun liked the part when the jock would operate those weird buttons on their desk and begin playing music.

He thought it was fun.

 

Sehun’s first broadcast wasn’t the best either. Rather it was mediocre at best; he stuttered, his voice trembled and his listeners knew right away that it was his first time. Some of his friends even posted on the web board to greet him, which made him embarrassed all the more; he wanted to quit on the spot except Chanyeol had flooded the board and cheered for him.

A few days later, Sehun got his first caller.

Said listener never introduced themselves. With a low, unsure voice, the same tremble hanging on its edges, he told Sehun to keep going, to do his best. Sehun first ranted about how he started badly in that session, and he was quietly being told to cut the rant that they opened the line for one of the callers.

It was an encouragement that Sehun needed at the time. One that he didn’t get from his uneasy seniors when he first got to have a taste of what it’s like to be inside that booth. Though Chanyeol’s evident flooding of the web board was something that gave Sehun a much needed cheering up, it seemed he only needed someone to give him a push.

Things began to look up then. And his mysterious caller didn’t call back again.

Just that on rare occasions, Sehun noticed a guest entry on the board with the same words of encouragements he got on his first call. But it didn’t last forever.

Sehun never got the chance to thank him at all.

 

As the jock sits back and operates the buttons beside him, he takes a deep breath, letting the music fade in. Remembering that specific point in his life somehow has him thinking, wondering where that person had gone now, how they were doing.

This was why Sehun did his best. Like a magic spell chanted upon him, he strived hard, he did what he could and he made sure that he did it with all of his capabilities. He never got to put a face on that person who made a mark on his life—as simple as it sounded—Sehun wanted to be able to thank that person, if they were still tuning into his programme, that is.

Sehun could only hope that he could get the message through.

 

As the music fades, Sehun clears his throat into the microphone, “Since you’ve all gone the extra mile to make me remember how I started with my current position, I’ll end tonight’s broadcast with one note to my very first listener: If you’re still tuning in, I hope you’re proud of me.”

 

The morning that welcomes him is somber. Sehun grabs a cup of coffee on his way to the campus, and there he is greeted by familiar faces. Second years loiter the scattered seats, in the middle of the counter stands Wonwoo, the sophomore who he’d like to think takes after him in terms of a stoic expression and a silent demeanor. He’s a regular listener, Sehun recalls. Though they barely speak to Sehun when he’s not in the booth out of respect as his lower classmen, Sehun would like to think that Wonwoo and a handful of his friends have warmed up to him mostly because they’ve called into his programme at some point.

Chanyeol had ranted to him about losing some of his fateful followers to Sehun ever since he got his new time slot, and it was funny to say the least, since Chanyeol hadn’t noticed that most of Sehun’s morning slot listeners have begun tuning in on his programme after he was moved to the night shift.

Being a radio jock was all fun, Sehun had to say. Though there are days that could be better, knowing that there is always someone out there who’s silently listening in on one’s words is enough to give you a much needed kick to do better than yesterday.

Sehun grabs the small packet of sugar by the counter. Wonwoo calls his name and as he turns around to glance at the male who’s holding up his cup, Sehun doesn’t take notice of the lavender-haired male standing closely next to him. He feels the gaze at the back of his head though, but he doesn’t turn to acknowledge it.

Only when Sehun, in pastel blue shirt and black jeans, turns around with his hands occupied does he realize that it was none other than Yoon Jeonghan standing there.

Sehun blinks a few times at this knowledge.

He’s heard about said male but never really saw him in person, and when he finally catches sight of him, he finds himself looking at him from head to toe. Sehun gulps a bit before he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to find Wonwoo with his arm outstretched, holding a few bills.

“You forgot your change, Hyung.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Sehun muttered. He places the cup down on the counter again and reaches for it, slips the change into his pocket and says his goodbye to the younger student.

 

Sehun doesn’t notice, but Yoon Jeonghan was following his every move as he exited the café.

 

-

 

Jeonghan sighs as he watches Sehun’s retreating back. As the door to the café finally shuts, he feels his friends gaze directed at him, which they quickly avert as he turns to check on them.

Wonwoo doesn’t hide it in the least.

“You just missed your chance!” He could hear Vernon from their regular spot, leaning in as the others got back to their chattering.

 

Jeonghan sighs as he heads over to the counter. Pulling his hair back into a ponytail, he looks up to find Wonwoo still staring at him.

“What?”

Wonwoo doesn’t speak, simply, he grabs a venti and writes down his name. Jeonghan pulls out the exact amount for a Pumpkin latte and lets it go.

 

They all know he’s been trying to approach Sehun. Wonwoo especially. Though he never told anyone about why he’s been trying, it seemed as though he’s been transparent as cellophane, Vernon being the first to point out how he was always attentive when Sehun was so easily in the cafeteria while they were, being dragged around by Chanyeol or even in a headlock by Minseok.

It’s difficult enough with them being on different year levels, and it makes it even more difficult for the fact that most of Jeonghan’s actions are watched by many other people.

It’s just lucky that they weren’t as quick to pick up on things as his friends were.

 

-

 

Yoon Jeonghan… Sehun has heard his name a couple of times. If he was correct, he’d heard the student’s name in his second year. Girls had flocked over his very existence, as Baekhyun called it, for there was always a commotion when said student was around.

It wasn’t hard to see why due to his looks and mysteriousness. He was, in what layman’s term, a heartthrob. Both girls and boys would put time away to see him passing by the hallways. He was one that piqued curiosity, and Sehun thinks that it’s probably because of the hair and the look it comes with.

He was inviting, yet at the same time, guarded. And Sehun had to admit that it was hard to not take a glance from time to time.

 

And if Sehun remembered it right, he was one of Wonwoo’s friends too.

“Maybe he listens to my programme?” Sehun wondered out loud.

 

Before he got into class that morning, Sehun managed to look into the web board. Tons of new threads came popping in overnight, some curious about the story the junior student shared, while others wondered if Sehun would be open to the idea of meeting his first caller if opportunity presented itself. He sits down, replying to one of the threads, affirming.

When he plants himself into his seat, Sehun finds himself in Chanyeol’s arms with a bear hug.

“Oh Sehun!” the male’s voice booms, “you troublemaker! You caused a commotion among your listeners!” Chanyeol laughed.

“What.”

“Some of your fans actually think that this is a ‘start of something new’!” He laughed, clapping his hands slowly as he bent backwards in joy.

“It’s not going to happen.” Sehun answers flatly, “I doubt they even tune in anymore. It’s something from years ago anyway, it’s not that bad to share it.”

“True.” Chanyeol says, giving him a pat on the back, “but hey, miracles happen. Who knows?”

“Yeah.”

“See, you believe in miracles too right?”

“Of course I do.” Chanyeol beams when he says it, “how would Baekhyun even date you if not?”

“Oh Sehun!”

 

-

 

That night, Sehun doesn’t prepare any readings. He’s got free reign in tonight’s broadcast and knowing that there’ll be even less people to come in that night was something he looked forward to.

Like always, Sehun doesn’t get out of the clothes he slept in. He’s happily humming to himself as the notifications of the web board continues to ping, all of it going unread by the jock as he gets his papers into his bag.

With a yawn, Sehun gets into his slippers, not minding the fact that he’s still on his pajamas. He turns off the alarm in his phone, having woken up a bit early. He decides to take his own sweet time walking to the broadcasting station from his dorm, getting out his phone as he mindlessly scrolls through hundreds of threads made by his readers.

‘[ CHANYEOL ] EVENING CYCLE WITH OH SEHUN!’ the top thread says.

Confused, Sehun clicks into the thread and finds Chanyeol’s entry.

 

‘Good Evening everyone! This is Park Chanyeol! You’re probably wondering about the thread title, but it’s just as I said, I’ll be joining Oh Sehun in Evening Breeze tonight for a special broadcast! Please don’t forget to tune in and stay with us until the end~ We have a pleasant surprise in store for you all, so you better not miss it!

See you soon!’

 

Sehun chuckles at this, shaking his head. He keeps his head down as he walks on over, not noticing that the lights are turned on already, much like the usual day.

When Sehun pockets his phone, he realizes that his booth is already occupied by his best friend.

“Well!” He hears Chanyeol’s voice from behind the door, “Since we’re all here and our main jock’s still just on his way, let me give you all a head-start! Just last night Sehun had shared with everyone about the history of his work as a dj here in the university. We’ve noticed that many of you have been curious about this just as much as we have been. Even Sehun hadn’t been able to drop a name since it was a mystery caller, but I’ve come to deliver the good news.

In a few minute’s time, our Sehunnie will finally be able to paint a face on the voice he’s talked fondly about. Aren’t you guys excited? Well I am!”

 

Taken aback by the broadcast, Sehun finally looks up to notice that not only was Chanyeol in the station, but also a handful of their senior staffs. He gives them a look of curiosity, wondering why they were all there simply because everyone knew they weren’t supposed to be.

“Most of us were tuning in, Sehun.” He hears from behind him only to find Mr Bang, their new adviser looking at him with a bewildered expression.

Hyoyeon, another one of his seniors walked over to hand him a paper, “We got this on the notice board just after you signed off last night.”

 

Weirded out, Sehun found himself going on auto-pilot. Sehun excitedly pushes into the door, startling his best friend, and another person whose back was facing him.

“Ah! You’re here!” Chanyeol hollers, “Finally!”

Sehun is rendered speechless when the person in front of Chanyeol stands up.

With shoulder-length lavender hair, Sehun, clad in his pajamas looking like a man-child, comes face to face with the campus’ heart throb Yoon Jeonghan for the second time that day.

“You—“

With that same familiar tremble hanging on the edges of his words, the younger male finally spoke, “H-hi, Sehun.” He smiles.

Finally.

 

A face to match that beautiful voice.


End file.
